Never say Never
by Terra Khushrenada
Summary: AS the title States... Never Say "Never." This picks up after 'Road of the Patriarch' started as a hopeful relief after the twists of the latest books.


Not for bandits, water, food or rest did Artemis stop. When his Nightmare's magic ran out and had to re-charge, he continued to trudge through the sand and wind under the unrelenting sun. It was not until he again viewed the city of Calimport from that vantage point he had upon his previous return that he did stop. Artemis dropped to his knees to catch his breath for his Nightmare had again dissipated an hour or more before. This time he did not linger though. He headed right into the city, partly because dusk was fast approaching, but mostly because he desperately wanted, needed, to know that Dwahvel Tiggerwillies had not come to any bad end in his absence. If she had, he hardly knew what he was going to do with himself. In truth, even if she was alive he wasn't sure what he was going to do. All he did know was that the name Entreri was no longer his. That man was dead and gone to legends along with his reputation and not any amount of riches or promises of glory would ever change that.

So it was in a heavily disheveled state that Artemis did finally push open the door of the Copper Ante and stumble across the threshold.

"You can't just be bustin' in me inn and tellin' me that I can't be serving drinks no more!" Dwahvel practically screamed at the thugs. With her diminutive height it was difficult for the halfling guild leader to seem intimidating to anyone other then another halfling.

"Well of course not deary; we're not telling you to stop selling ale, we're telling you to stop doing everything. You're closed, Dwahvel; you and your little friends can go home."

She continued to stare in utter disbelief at the men and hardly noticed the person who stumbled through the doorway. Neither did the men who were slowly advancing on the halfling. All other activity in the room had stopped as they watched in horror the events that were unfolding as one of the men unsheathed his dagger.

"Tell me one thing; they say you knew Entreri better then any alive. Tell me," the man dropped to one knee so that he could properly stare her in the eye as he traced the dagger's blade along her cheek, "is this one not more beautiful?" He held the thing loosely so that Dwahvel could see the craftsmanship and the jewel on its hilt. Hardly the glittering emerald encrusted, golden hilted dagger of Entreri's.

Okay Artemis admitted to himself as he surveyed the scene, maybe Artemis Entreri had one last thing to do before he could fall into his grave and be buried.

"Ma..maybe," Artemis' voice cracked in his dry throat, "you should compare them more closely."

The thugs turned and regarded the haggard figure standing by the door.

One caught a dagger with his face, a dagger that was an exact replica of Entreri's infamous blade. A replica Dwahvel had had made for him.

"Well, amazing. The devil himself it would seem. I am truly honored, Artemis Entreri." The man gave a bit of a bow trying not to seem as unnerved as he obviously was.

"Entreri is dead. As any man foolish enough to follow that road will surely be, whether he breathes or not."

The man raised an eyebrow.

Are you saying you are not Artemis Entreri? Slayer of hundreds? Rumored to be death incarnate? And yet you carry his dagger?"

Artemis gave pause as though considering it, though in truth he was using it to gage the fastest way to end this conflict and get rid of the men. After all the time he had spent with Jarlaxle, that course seemed almost obvious. Artemis pulled forth Charon's Claw from his belt.

"No. I am not."

This surprised and confused the man even more, since it was well known that Entreri had carried the legendary blade before he had disappeared again from the city, and that sword was even more unmistakable then his dagger with its unique skeletal look.

"I am Artemis, son of Shanali, of no name, title, or reputation save that of 'bastard child of a whore.' If you wish to challenge me and that which I have said, then you will die. If not, leave. Leave here and tell your masters that this inn shall not be touched nor its patrons bullied as such for the rest of eternity or death shall find them slowly."

The man stared incredulously at Artemis for a long moment, looking a few times to his dead companion and back.

"You're serious."

Artemis made no movement to confirm or deny that. However, Artemis had judged the man correctly. No matter how many times Jandi Selithis tried to make people believe him to be the next Entreri, he didn't have the heart (or the hate) to commit him self in the same way. Now faced with the true Entreri, which he knew this man to be, his boasts were nothing but a child's ranting.

"…bring him."

Jandi's companions stared at him in disbelief.

"I said bring him!" Jandi snapped and his followers complied, gathering the dead man. Jandi dropped the fake dagger to the floor as they past Entreri on the way out. "I guess we'll leave you to your merriment then, Artemis Whoreson." At that Artemis did flinch but made no other movement until the men had exited the inn. Only then did he sheath his blade.

"ARTEMIS!" Dwahvel squealed in utter joy and relief. "I can't believe you came back! Oh, by the gods, where have you been?!" She hugged him hard around the waist, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Hell." With that and a weak smile, Artemis nearly collapsed on top of Dwahvel.

Hours later, when he finally came to, Artemis was slightly surprised to find himself lying in a rather comfortably sized bed (though it seemed to be a bit lower to the ground then a typical bed). The room and its furnishings were not on the typical half-sized scale that would normally be found in the Copper Ante. He smiled when he saw Dwahvel curled up in a normal-sized, overstuffed chair beside his bed. He pulled back the covers and sat up, giving himself a moment before he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He first pulled on his pants that were lying over a chair before he crouched down in front of the sleeping Dwahvel and gently touched her shoulder.

"Huh? What?" she awoke with a bit of a start, but calmed when she saw Artemis before her. "Oh, so you're finally up."

He sat back on the edge of the bed.

"So it would seem." He pointedly looked around the room. The perceptive Dwahvel caught on to the allusion.

"Oh. Well," Dwahvel seemed to blush slightly and hesitated to find an appropriate excuse. "We had some extra earnings and it seemed a good idea to invest in diversifying our accommodations a little."

Artemis gave her a knowing smile remembering again why he was so fond of her.

"I told you I would come back. I always keep my word."

There was a long pause as the two just stared at each other and a great deal passed between them.

"But Entreri is dead?" Dwahvel finally voiced. Artemis, with their gazes still locked, nodded slowly.

"Then who are you…" she whispered, wondering what could have happened to Artemis in his absence. A thousand times as he slept, she had run his words through her mind, and she just couldn't understand it.

He sighed and looked at the floor.

"Dwahvel…" He looked back up at her. "I have a very serious question to ask you."

She looked even more confused and curious.

"…Will you marry me?"

Dwahvel could not have been more floored had Artemis announced he would be giving birth to a frog. She simply stared at him, her jaw hanging open; she even sputtered a few incoherencies.

"WHAT!?" she finally exclaimed, coming to life and jumping up in her seat. "For Dondon's sake, what do you mean by this, _man_?!" She added an extra exaggeration onto that last word. Artemis did wince at the mention of Dondon, whom he had killed out of disgust when the once-able halfling gave himself over to being confined with his pleasures. "I'm not meaning to say I ain't flattered by such an offer from one as handsome as yourself, but have you gone daft? I'm half your height! You should be finding a proper lass for marrying."

Artemis slumped and dropped his head into his hands, sighing again.

"It was worth a try," he said after a moment.

That had Dwahvel laughing at the ridiculousness of it. Soon Artemis joined in, (it was rather funny,) and it was a while before the chuckles died from their throats.

"So, do you think you might be able to get a few of those drinks?" Artemis asked now that the tension had lifted.

"Food wouldn't be that bad either."

"Well this is a halfling's inn; I'm sure there's food somewhere," Dwahvel said sarcastically as she bustled out of the room to arrange for a meal.

"And make the drink _hard_!" he called out after her. He could hear her laughing down the hall.


End file.
